


For The Pain

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [14]
Category: Hercules (2014)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This grief is his alone to bear.Written for challenge 014 - "nepenthe" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	For The Pain

They say it will ease his troubles, or strip him of them. Hercules isn't quite sure which but Amphiarus says it will help. Assures him of it.

He clutches the goblet in his trembling hands as Megara's screams ring in his ears. His children and wife, dying at his hands, still haunt him just as the ghosts of the past do his brethren.

Hercules lifts the cup to his mouth, lips grazing the rim, then tosses it aside. The liquid splatters his feet and legs while he buries his head in his hands.

This grief is his alone to bear.


End file.
